1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional shower head 70 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 is mounted on the wall of the bathroom and comprises a housing 71 containing a ball connector 74 and a sealing ring 741 therein, a water outlet cover 72 secured on the housing 71, and a water guide barrel 73 secured between the sealing ring 741 and the water outlet cover 72.
A second conventional shower head 80 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 2 is mounted on the wall of the bathroom and comprises a housing 81, a water outlet cover 82, and many parts 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88 and 89 so that the shower head 80 has a complex construction, thereby greatly increasing the cost of fabrication.
A third conventional shower head in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 3 is a hand holding type shower head and comprises a housing 91, a water outlet cover 92, and many parts 89, 94, 95, 96, 97 and 98 so that the shower head also has a complex construction, thereby greatly increasing the cost of fabrication.